09 July 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-07-09 ; Comments *The show featured a live studio session from Billy Bragg, featuring songs that didn't make his first album of Woody Guthrie songs with Wilco, Mermaid Avenue. *The full tracklisting below is courtesy of Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Although this doesn't identify the Chris Barber track, Peel’s discussion of it is very much in line his description of “Oh, Didn’t He Ramble” in the first show of Peeling Back The Years. *The Al Ferrier single played on this show later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. *A full version of the show was made available in June 2011 by Mailing List member vegetablesman. Sessions *Billy Bragg #10 Live from Radio One studio Tracklisting *Assembly Line People Program: Critical Gate (7 inch) Transcopic *Strike Boys: The Rhyme (12 inch) Wall Of Sound *Looper: Spaceboy Dream No3 (7 inch) Sub Pop *Billy Bragg: My Flying Saucer (session) *Billy Bragg: Another Man's Done Gone (session) *Laika & The Cosmonauts: unknown (LP: Instruments Of Terror) Amigo :(JP: "At the weekend I was recording my programs that I do for a radio station in Germany (Radio Eins) and for some reason I put a Lonnie Donegan tune into one of the programmes and I went mad, because I loved Lonnie Donegan, I mean, I really did. You have to imagine it’s like 1950s, the period that you’re talking about in a way, like the Woody Guthrie song. And you’d heard kind of Leadbelly and you’d heard Woody Guthrie, Cisco Houston and Jack Elliot and people like this – and then you heard Lonnie Donegan. Now Lonnie Donegan was almost like English really, Scottish I think he is supposed to be or something, but what he did was do those kind of songs but with a kind of manic quality which to me was irresistible. ... I can sing along with all the tracks on the first Lonnie Donegan LP. In fact, I once appalled somebody by driving down from Edinburgh I think overnight and sang virtually the entire Lonnie Donegan catalogue to them in a rather tuneless way. ... The best ones were on the very first LP, which was the Lonnie Donegan Showcase, which is where this track comes from. Just imagine, listeners, if you can project yourself back to like the mid-1950s, knowing nothing of rock and roll and hearing this…") *Lonnie Donegan: Wabash Cannonball (LP: Showcase) Pye Nixa *Bushwick: Gun (12 inch) Smokers Inc *Hard To Swallow: Pillblind (LP: Protected By The Ejaculation Of Serpents) Household Name *Billy Bragg: Black Wind Blowing (session) *Billy Bragg: Psalm (session) *Metrotone: The Less You Have, The More You Are (CD: The Less You Have The More You Are) Earworm :(news at 9:30) *Clinic: Cement Mixer (single) Aladdins Cave Of Golf *Deep Rooted: Illuminati (12 inch) Nu Black :(JP: "This is an Al Ferrier record that was sent to me by DM Bob & The Deficits. Two classic sides.") *Al Ferrier: Don't Play 'Blue Eyes Cryin' In The Rain' (single) Master-Trak :(JP: "And very nice too... Al Ferrier previously known as far as I'm concerned mainly for rockabilly stuff, but that is just two excellent tunes.") *Billy Bragg: It's Against The Law (session) :(JP pedal steel guitar: "It doesn’t go down well in our house ... because Sheila is a Yorkshire girl and not a country fan really. She’s into almost everything else I like but not country. But I lived, you know, in country places – in Dallas, which is a huge place, but as country as you get, and Oklahoma City – and I kind of feel it is part of me, in a funny way.") *Billy Bragg: All You Fascists Bound To Lose (session) *10,000 Maniacs: The Death Of Manolette (LP: Secrets Of The I Ching) Mark Recordings *Don Carlos: From Creation (7 inch) Blacker Dread *Hustler: Amaricana (12” EP) CC *Chris Barber's Jazz Band: Oh, Didn’t He Ramble (LP – Traditional Jazz At The Royal Festival Hall) Decca :(JP: "It’s live from the Royal Festival Hall in about 1952. But as I say, it was the first LP that I ever bought. I was at school, I was about 15 or something, younger than that actually, and I used to get people into my room – they must have thought, “What a twerp this bloke is" – and I’d play them that and say, “That’s Lonnie Donegan.” “Oh yes,” they’d say. “It is! I’ll play it you again!”) *Billy Bragg: Ingrid Bergman (session) *Billy Bragg: Christ For President (session) *FSK: Odenwald (EP: Four Instrumentals) Disko B *Rapid Dog Project: Trioxin / Voodoo V.Fast (LP: The Pong EP) KM-Musik *Poison Sisters: 76 Years (LP – Tarantula Rising) Flotsam & Jetsam File ;Name *1. 1998-07-09 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (Incomplete) *2. JohnPeelVHS-1998-07-09.mp3 *3. 1998-07-09.mp3 ;Length *1. 37.33 (session and chats between Peel and Bragg) *2. 1:51:47 *3. 1:49:50 ;Other *Many thanks to Bill vegetablesman and mr maudlin. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1. http://tinyurl.com/3c7xjyg *2. Mooo *3. http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?y2fw5dsnu6dq9a7 Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online